Russo or Not
by FreedomFighter50
Summary: What if Alex had never won the Wizard Competition and Justin did? Alex runs away and is called back by Crumbs to help her brothers again; will she come to their aide or not? Will she stay with them or just run away like she did six years ago?
1. Chapter 1

This is for my sister, she asked for me to write this while the Wizard finale was going on, I never did write it. Perdoname hermana~!

I do not own Wizards of Wavery Place. I. Win. This. Argument.

Chapter One:

_Everyone waited, the suspense killing them as they heard shuffling and muffled sounds from the smoke covered exit. Justin raced out as the first with Max and Alex behind him, the brunette female let tears fall as she realized what had happened. She lost, she couldn't be with Mason, she wouldn't have magic, and she wouldn't be able to visit the friends she made in the Wizard World. Max sighed and brought an arm around his sister._

_"It's okay, Alex...hey, we could still run the sub shop!" Oblivious, which was Max Russo, Alex shrugged him off and rushed into Mason's arms. Mason hugged his beloved, he'd been dreading this outcome, and Alex had been doing fine. How did she lose? Mason watched Juliet and Justin celebrate. He growled at their happy ending. But what about Alex and his?_

_"Alex and Max Russo, please step forward." The two siblings looked at one another and did as told. Professor Crumbs looked at the two, memories of first meeting them and of their shenanigans flooding his mind. The elderly wizard glared at his wand, he hated these kinds of endings. Romances that ex-wizards began and forced to end because of the dangers, families being teared apart, and revenge raging through their minds toward their own. His dark eyes held their gaze onto the two. _

_"Before we begin, I want you two to know that I am so proud of becoming great wizards during your time in training. I hope to see you grow into great parents or hardworking mortals, no matter what, do not forget of my words." Professor Crumbs conducted the spell, both Russo children felt the warmth wash over them. Their power was taken, it wasn't painful as they had originally expected, and their powers were given to their elder brother. Justin looked down at his palm, two orbs of blue energy floating beautifully. _

_"Guys-", he began but was silenced by Alex's hand on his shoulder._

_"Congratulations Justin..." The Mexican-Italian girl left just like that, just giving her brother her congrats. Mason followed after her, calling her name._

* * *

_"Alex! Alex!" Alex turned to Mason, her pale face stained with tears. She chocked back a sob that emitted from her mouth._

_"Mason, we can't be together anymore! Don't you understand! I'm a mortal now!" The werewolf shook his head, he wouldn't accept that answer._

_"Mortal or not, I will always love you, Alex Russo." His British accent made the words all the more loving. Alex step forward to him, her face serious now that the sadness was replaced with anger._

_"No, Mason-you can't." The British teen looked down at his girlfriend._

_"Yes, I can and I will."_

* * *

Alexandra M. Greybeck gasped as she shoots out of bed. It had been so long since she'd had that dream, she looked beside her. Mason Greybeck lay there, asleep as it was six in the morning; and he had work in an hour. Alexandra throws the covers off her and her husband; time was of the essence. Mason jolted awake, hair a skewed and face fixed in surprise.

"What wrong, Brown Eyes?" The Englishman yawned and stretched, showing off his built torso through his white tank. Alexandra giggled at the action; he was so cute doing that.

"It's time to get up, that's what's wrong." Mason blinked and turned his gaze toward their alarm clock. He stood abruptly and dashed to their restroom.

"Blimey! Get the kids up, dear!" This brought a grin to her lips; she loved hearing him say that. She had her kid's after she'd run away from the Russo family to marry Mason in England and became a successful musician/artist. Mason had worked himself to death to build their art gallery, and it paid off. She calmly walked outside into the hallway and reached her twins' room, she opened the door to see her boy and girl sleeping peacefully in bed. Alexander and Maria Theresa were seven year old twins; they both possessed their mother's hair color, their father's and mother's eye color, and Alexandra's tanned skin. She shook them awake, each giving a shout of "Mama!" before jumping out of bed.

"¡Buenos días, madre!" Maria Theresa exclaimed, rushing over to her dresser and pulling out dark blue jeans. Alexandra replied with her morning greeting and kiss. Alexander trudged over to his own dresser and pulled out a gray t-shirt. He came over to his mother and gave his own morning hug.

"Good morning, mum." He mumbled groggily with his British accent. Alexandra petted his raven hair down.

"Good morning, Alex." She rushed out of their room, heading over to her youngest room, when she hollered over to her children.

"Be downstairs in five minutes! We've got to get to school early for your conference!" Both twins shouted out at mention of their conference. Their teacher, Mrs. Hollingsworth, had complained of the trouble her children have been causing. Unexplainable occurrences, such as; book being thrown outside the window, chalk being thrown at the back of her head, random drawings found on her board, being locked out of her classroom, and the random ruler that would magically find its place to trip her. Gigi, her old nemesis had accused of her twins of the wrong doing.

"Time to get this show on the road." Alexandra opened the door to her little girl's room and smiled warmly at the bundle. Angelica Greybeck, in her troublesome twos, was sucking her thumb and breathing heavily. The ex-wizard scooped her up and blew into her stomach, at first startling the child before a string of giggles escaped. Angelica captured her mother's finger and placed it in her mouth, Alexandra stopped her.

"Angie, you know that's not good." She scolded; Angelica huffed and allowed her mother to dress her before being placed into her mother's shoulder. Alexandra hurried over to their kitchen and placed Angelica in her high chair; she placed bowls, spoons, and cereal boxes. The Englishman came in followed by a line of children parading behind him and taking their places at the kitchen table.

"Good morning~!" Mason gave hugs and kisses across the table, Alexander beamed at his mum; he had been waiting for this moment to show her! He pulled out a paper from behind his back and called out to her.

"Mum, I have something for you..." Alexandra turned and gasped when she saw the drawing before her, it was a picture of her in a Hispanic dress while strumming her guitar and singing a small lyric.

_Ooh...its magic...you know~!_

"I love it so much, thank you Alex!" She pulled him into embrace and kissed his forehead. Alexander blushed at the display of affection; Maria Theresa snatched the paper from her twin brother and taped it to their refrigerator. She grinned at him before skipping shortly to her seat. Mason secretly snapped a picture of them on his phone before hiding it away in his pocket for later. Angelica had begun eating her cup of mash when an elderly hand reached out and took ahold of the spoon.

"Hello Mason, Alex. Long time no see." The hand began spoon feeding Angelica, she beamed at him. Professor Crumbs sat in the seat next to her smiling warmly. Mason and Alexandra jumped, the ex-wizard put down the cereal she had been eating in disbelief.

"What are you doing here, Professor Crumbs?" The English wizard shook his head.

"It's Mr. Crumbs now, Alex. And I'm here to send a message to you."

**I don't really like how I wrote this, if anyone would like, please give me some good critism on this. I might not continue it if I don't get enough reviews to consider it. I have it all planned out so don't get me wrong. Don't question the fact that, le gasp, Alex changed! You'll find out more on why next chapter.**

**Hurray for MaLex!**

**"¡Buenos días, madre!"= "Good morning, mother!"**

**~FreedomFighter50**


	2. Chapter 2

*Thanks for the favoriting and bothering to review this lame story! Wow, only chapter two? I'm such the awe-/shot/!

I do not own Wizards of Wavery Place!

Chapter Two:

_"Hello Mason, Alex. Long time no see." The hand began spoon feeding Angelica, she beamed at him. Professor Crumbs sat in the seat next to her smiling warmly. Mason and Alexandra jumped, the ex-wizard put down the cereal she had been eating in disbelief._

_"What are you doing here, Professor Crumbs?" The English wizard shook his head._

_"It's Mr. Crumbs now, Alex. And I'm here to send a message to you."_

"First, my name is Alexandra and what's message?" Alexandera said, Alexander and Maria Theresa gaped at the mysterious old man; how did he know their mum and papa? Mr. Crumbs looked taken aback by her comment but replied nonetheless.

"Alex, your brothers are in need of your help; it seems that there has been an incident in the Wizard World." The twins gave shocked looks towards each other; Mr. Crumbs continued to spoon feed Angelica her peaches until Mason snatched the spoon away from the elderly man.

"Wizard World? We have uncles? Why didn't you tell us, mum?"

"¡Quiero encontrarlos!(I want to meet them!)"

"Mr. Crumbs this isn't our problem anymore; we're mortals!" Alexandra shot back, Mason looked at his wife worriedly before walking over and gave her a comforting hug. The ex-wizard proffessor frowned at Alexandra.

"That's the thing, Alex. Your family and yourself aren't exactly mortal. I've heard reports of the twins releasing their magic around the home and school; little Alex here has also shown the side effects of being half werewolf, am I not correct? He has been being overprotective of his sister and his sense of smell has grown stronger this year. You were given back your powers two year ago; I was going to inform you of this but I couldn't find you. I'm so sorry, Alex." Alexandra looked conflicted but quickly hid it by hiding into Mason's shoulder.

"Alex, Maria; I want you two to get ready for school, your papa and I are going to talk to Mr. Crumbs." The twins groaned at this. The brunettes left the kitchen with their cereal bowls and Alexandra turned back to the elderly man.

"That's a lie, Mr. Crumbs. Justin won the wizard compettition and became WizTech's proffessor. Max and I became mortals because you gave them to Justin as he was the new family wizard; everyone saw you tranfer our powers to him. How could you have given them back to me if I myself didn't know? Tell me that, Mr. Crumbs." He ran his hand through his white beard and sighed.

"It's possible that you just hadn't felt your magic flow back in at the time and you haven't experimented with your powers since the six years, you've gone. Try any spell that comes to mind, here is your old wand." He passed over an old wooden box; Alexandra took it with shaking fingers. Mason stared at it, eyes wide.

"Didn't you throw it away in Central Park?"

"Of course, how did you get it back?" Mr. Crumbs folded and unfolded his fingers before saying.

"Max saw you throw it and retrieved it, he took it back to the sub shop and told your parents everything." Alexandra's eyes teared up, she missed her family so much. That was why she fully embraced both sides of her family heritage, just like her mom, even Maria Theresa had taken to speaking Spanish and Alexander a mix of Italian and English. She carefully opened it to find her mahogany wand polished, from wood to crystal ball point. Max must've done this.

"Concentrate like your father had instructed you, years ago.", Mr. Crumbs instructed. Angelica watched her mother's wand in amazement, her brown eyes sparkling. The Mexican-Italian mother saw her daughter from the corner of her eye and thought of the right spell.

"Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no!" There were surprised yells from the living room and two empty bowls and licked clean spoons floated into the kitchen,; the Greyback twins following close behind. Mason instructed the twins to quiet down and watch silently. Angelica let out a surprised squeal when he empty cup of peaches were lifted at taken away towards the sink, the faucet was turned on by itself and invisible hands began washing it up. The three Greyback children looked towards there mother, who looked at the magic spell she had done. Once the spell was done, Alexander and Maria Theresa clung onto their mother's dress and fired question after question.

"I'll tell you everything after school, first we have to go meet Gigi about the conference."

"There's no need for that, Alex. I already handled that." The old man winked at the family, Alexandra looked at the old man confused and suddenly remembering his antics when she was younger. The mother gave the ex-proffessor a stern look

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...how would you react if I said we were...how do you say? The subshop in Waverly Place, New York." Mason and Alexandra gaped at him in shock, when did he? Angelica gave the old man a confused grunt. Alexander and Maria Theresa became more giddy.

"Really?" The twins exclaimed excitedly in unison, the wizard laughed merrily.

"Why, of course! Check the door!" Before the twins could make it to their front door, Mason snatched the back of their shirts and pulled them back into the kitchen. He glared at Mr. Crumbs. Alexandra moved to pick of Angelica, the two year old gigled happily to be in her mother's arms.

"We will not be having this, Mr. Crumbs! We aren't involved in this affair in the Wizard World anymore! And I'm for sure that my family nor Mason's would be happy with the situation we're in now! We're twenty-six for-!" She cut herself off and looked over her children. What would Jerry and Theresa's reactions be to being grandparents so soon? Would Justin or Max accept her back as their sister for running away?

"But you are involved, Alex and Mason. You see, your brothers have...seperated since your disappearance. They absolutely despise each other and blame themselves for you leaving; including your parents. As I am about to explain why I gave your magic back; your brother...as the new headmaster of WizTech had decided to disband the law of Wizards having to participate in the family compettition, so families wouldn't be broken. But the young ones are to be taught their magic to control it and later attend WizTech." Needless to say, it was a mouthful for the aged wizard; Alexandra felt the guilt of her leaving growing by the minute.

"They-we promised to never let the competition get between us and we-jus-ugh! I'm the worst!" The two small brunettes were confused as to what was going on but followed the conversation none the less. The youngest yawned and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Alex, Maria Theresa...we're a...we're not a normal family like you thought we were...we're wizards and half werewolf...I was raised by the Ru-Russo cl-clan with my two brothers and Mason, your papa, was raised as a werewolf. I'm so sorry that we lied to you. It's just that..." She stopped short and gently passed Angelica to her husband. She motioned her kids to come over and lifted them onto her lap. Alexandra gently stroked their hair before continuing.

"We had the fight to be family wizard, the only wizard in the family...and I lost. See, if a mortal and a werewolf love each other...then the werewolf would eat the human because that's the way they are." Maria Theresa felt tears peek at the corners of her eyes.

"That's so sad! Does that mean that papa was trying to eat you this whole time?" Mr. Crumbs chuckled at the innocent question, Mason took this as his chance.

"No dear, I became a mortal when I asked Mr. Crumbs to turn me. I would never do anyhting to your mum, I would rather burn to the stake then do such a thing; remember that." The twin nodded, happy that that was answered. Alexander turned to his mum.

"But what about our uncles and grandparents? Are we going to see them? I've always wanted to!"

"¡Sí! ¡Yo también!(Yeah! Me too!)" Mason nodded.

"Of course, my parents will absolutely adore you! Right, Brown Eyes?" She thought this over; the could but what of the reactions? Would they even accept her family?

"We'll go...but Mr. crumbs bring us back to England first! I will not be having my kids skip out of school!"

"But mum/pero mama-!"

"No buts!" Mr. Crumbs sighed. She acted just like her father when she was the same age as her children and with a flick of his wand, they were back in England. The ex-proffessor glanced at the newly recognized wizard and grinned.

"May I have some tea and muffins?"

"...fine but don't leave crumbs all over my table, you're going to clean it up." Yup, just like her father, the old man thought.

***Fail chapter is fail. Kill me now! Sorry I haven't updated in a looong while. I've just been busy with my other two stories and business (aka slacking off).**

**Alex embraces her heritage more in her adult years than her teens because of the fact that 1) her own mom had been that way and 2) she didn't want to forget it no matter what because it reminded her of her mom and dad. I just thought that the adult!Alex would be like in the serious. Haven't any of you wondered if Alex would become just like her dad rather than her Aunt Megan? No, you haven't? Now you do because of my twisted author powers! :3**

**~FreedomFighter50 over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eatin' my GOLDEN OREO COOKIES, dun-nanana, there so orgasmic, dun-nanana, I can't get enough!**

**Dun-nanana, but thanks to writing this story I've just about wanted to puke them out!**

**DUN-NA-NA-NA! (be trollin')**

*Thanks for the favs~! I'm sorry for not updating soon enough, I'm just too busy and lazy to do so!

I do not own WOWP, if I did then...eff I don't know!

Chapter Three:

_"No buts!" Mr. Crumbs sighed. She acted just like her father when she was the same age as her children and with a flick of his wand, they were back in England. The ex-proffessor glanced at the newly recognized wizard and grinned._

_"May I have some tea and muffins?"_

_"...fine but don't leave crumbs all over my table, you're going to clean it up." Yup, just like her father, the old man thought._

* * *

"Hey freaks!" Ugh, it was that annoying guy, Alexander thought. He clutched his sister's hand and Maria Theresa turned to see him. Arthur Hurlington; he was the bully of their second grade class and they were his main victims. The Greyback twins walked away but were stopped when Arthur ran over to block their path. Maria Theresa sighed and answered.

"Hola, Arturo..."

"Hello Arthur..." The English boy stuck his tongue out at them before making a rude hand gesture toward them. He grinned at them.

"My big brother taught me that."

"I bet he did." The two looked at him in annoyance, why did he keep bothering them? The female blinked and tried to mimic it before huffing when she couldn't. Alexander dragged his twin away from the other English boy. Arthur didn't like that and tripped the older twin.

"Hermano!" The nasty boy cackled before he hurried off to his side of the street. The shorter twin helped him up while the taller groaned and clutched his knee. He was a big boy now, he can handle a little scrape. He painfully walked to their apartment door with the help of Maria Theresa and unlocked it. Mason sat there on a chair, exhausted from work as usual, and downing an orange soda. He looked up and grinned at his kids.

"Welcome back, dears!"

"Dad!"

"Papa!" The two tackle-hugged their father who laughed and raised his can to the air to avoid spills. Now they had to wait for Alexandra to pick up Angelica from day care. They sat there in silence till Mason Greyback suggested to watch Doctor Who. Of course, who wouldn't want to watch Doctor Who?

* * *

Alexandra clutched her handbag securing her wand as she walked out of her work building, her new canvases tucked under her arm and her guitar secured to her back. She lugged them to her surburban and plopped down into the drivers seat, now was the difficult part. The brunette started her car and drove threw London in search of their small day care center; she glanced down at her tote bag. She looked back onto the road and stopped her car at the small building. She was greeted by her toddler racing from the day care and latching onto her leg; mumbling nonsense about her day. The caretaker scolded the little one and sighed.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Greyback."

"It's okay, Mrs. Lily, she's just a troublesome one. I should put her on a leash sometimes." The women laughed and bide goodbye; Alexandra picked her daughter up. She faced the smaller brunette toward her and pouted.

"Please, I don't want to go through this again." She placed her squirming child into her car seat and sighed when she began crying. Angelica always wanted to sit up front with her but she would be in danger if she allowed her too. So the mother went with trying to calm her down and promised her a fruit cup when they came hom; needless to say the little girl quieted when the offer was brought up. The drived with the music of classical jazz on and later some swing. Alexandra's favorite, Cab Calloway came on and she felt her fingers tapping the steering wheel and singing along with Cab's voice spilling from the speakers. They came to astop infront of their apartment and the two Greybacks loaded out of the car toward their domain. They were both greeted by the two seven years olds and an excited husband.

"Can we go visit now? We want to meet Mum's family!"

"Por favor, mami!(Please, mommy!)" She bit her lip and handed her daughter over to Mason. The husband tickled his daughters tummy, immitating a giggle from the toddler. Maria Theresa's brown eyes shined with happiness at the thought of meeting her grandparents and uncles. Alexander jumped up and down like the exicted boy he was.

"...Fine. But I want everyone to get ready because I have a feeling that we won't be coming back for a long while." Thank god, it was Friday so the kids wouldn't be missing school. She watched as her kids began to feverently questioned each other on what their grandparents and uncles would like to see. Alexandra rubbed her temples, she felt a headache coming on. Oh God, was she becoming like her dad or what? Mason looked at his wife in worry and side-hugged her while laying his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Brown Eyes?"

"I'm just wondering if Mom and Dad would be happy seeing us together. You know, with kids and all, Dad and my brothers would probably kill you and my mom would be all over her grandchildren. Oh my god, and Harper! I haven't seen her in years and I never told her where I went. I'm such a horrible best friend, does she hate m-!" Mason captured her in a lip lock and both heard Maria Theresa and Alexander make gagging noises. The brunettes chuckled and Mason tilted her head up with his finger.

"Don't worry, love. We can explain everything and avoid any fights; but there is probably no way from keeping my mother-in-law from spoiling our beautiful children. Harper will be mad for you not telling her-" Alexandra frowned.

"-but she'll be too happy with seeing you again. Now let's get packing." Angelica clapped at her parents, as if to say that Mason was right. The female brunette held her daughter's tiny hands and clapped together playfully. She stole the toddler away and walked toward her room before leaving, she stuck her tongue out playfully at the werewolf. She earned a laugh from her husband and looked at her Angelica sitting up in her arms.

"Do you want mama to make magic again?"

"Ya! Magi! Magi!" Alexandra, grabbed her tote and pulled out her wand. The toddler marveled at the beauty of it and touched the tip of her wand and giggled when it sparkled. How weird. The mother waved her wand and her suitcase began to marching over to her dresser and use it's straps to pick up her clothes that would be fit wander the streets of New York City again. Another, smaller suitcase marched toward Angelica's room and began selecting night jamies and sundresses for the Greyback girl. He daughter squealed in excitement and tried to reach for the magical suitcase. Alexandra tapped her hand away and touched the tip of her nose with her index finger.

"Let the magic do the work."

"Okay!" She waved at the black suitcase.

"Hi~!" The suitcase seemed to look up from it's job and waved back with the strap that wasn't occupied by a blouse and pants. She giggled again and continued to wave. The zipper moved and formed a smile. The Greyback woman watched the interaction with a pleasant smile, how adorable! She watched as the other suitcase returned and jumped onto her and Mason's bed, then waving it's strap in a saluting gesture before becoming motionless. The larger suitcase did the same display as the other after finishing placing Mason's clothes in. Angelica whined.

"Bye~!" She waved at the inanimate objects. Alexandra placed her little girl onto her bed before securing the straps and zipping the suitcases shut. Angelice crawled atop her black bag and giggled mischievously. She wagged her finger.

"Don't be like the twins."

"We heard that!" She heard Alexander call from the living room. She hoisted the little one onto her shoulders and grabbed the handles of their things; she found the rest of the family with their bags, Mason rummaging through the seven year old's things. Her husband nodded his head, signaling that they had everything. The raised her wand and began thinking of a chant to say. She had to be specific or they might land in a different country or worse Mars like they had done back then. Then she snapped her fingers.

_"Brings us back to Waverly Place, New York City_

_Zippity-Do-Da-Zippity-Day_

_Somewhere we no one can find us_

_Please let it not be day!"_

A flash of white was all the family of five could see; then once they blinked they were aquintated with an empty dark street, surrounded by shops, with only one street lamp illuminating there way. The twins cheered in trimphant, they're in New York City, America! Alexandra and Mason looked on in disbelief, everything looked the same as it'd been when they were teenagers! The Waverly Sub Shop was also the same as it'd been when they ran away. Mason checked his wrist watch and winced, it was approximately ten thirty at night here. He looked further down the streets and saw a nearby hotel.

"Let's go to that hotel ovver there and get somerest. We'll see them tomorrow."

"They're probably asleep by now."

"But I'm not even tired."

"Yo tambien! (Me too!)"

* * *

The family had woken around six o'clock that day, since the time zones were quiet different from England. Alexandra and Mason were quite nervous to say the least, would this end up in chaos or heartbreak? Both Greybacks watched the twins go window to window, looking at the many items being sold on Waverly Place. Maria Theresa and Alexander then spotted the Sub Shop.

"You don't thi-" Both ran inside and grabbed their cutesy wallets from their bags, Alexandra and Mason soon followed, with her husband hiding his face with a baseball cap. The Sub Station was empty so far. Angelica giggled as she saw her older siblings run to the cash register and look up at the menu. A man behind the counter turned; he had spiky brown hair, green eyes, face sculpted beautifully. It was Max.

"Hey kids, what's up?"

"Hi mister!"

"There's no mister in this establishment but there is a Max." The twenty-two year old flashed a smile, a red head walked by and thumped his head. Max whined.

"Why do you keep doing that, honey?" The red head turned, her hair was about waist length; emerald eyes shining in amusement, she had soft pale skin, and a pretty smile.

"I don't know, habit I guess." Alexandra felt her heart stop, that was the voice of Harper Finkle. The brunette went up to the cash register and placed each hand on her twins shoulders. She heard Mason with Angelica coming over as well.

"Hello; we would like two Metts sandwiches, three NYC sandwiches, four diet cokes, and an apple juice please." Max Russo smiled back at them and Harper finished writing down their order.

"Would that be all?" Both said in unison; Alexandra could catch a glimpse of their interwined hands.

"Yes, thank you."

"Your very much welcome, you'll be order two." The Greyback family headed to a small table and the twins began their own conversation about how their mom's side of the family will be about. A Hispanic woman walked by, she was around the age of forty-seven but none the less still beautiful. Theresa Russo waved at the family and walked back to the counter, picking up the next orders. A man of the same age walked to their table with two trays and settled them down. It was Jerry Russo, still with a set of hair of course. He stood back up with his trays.

"Welcome to the Sub Station, I hope you enjoy our food."

"Thank you, we very much will." Mason said, Jerry's eyes narrowed and looked suspiciously at the capped man.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

***Yup, so Alex still has the tendency to use make but hey! She wouldn't be the Alex we all know and love, right? Yes, my weird ass OTP is Max and Harper, you don't like the pairing, then deal with it. :3**

**I seriously need more reviews to continue this story guys, and I really don't want to stop writing this. :C**

**If any of you are interested in another fic involving the awesome Max Russo, please visit HeroLand's story: A Hero To The Max; an interesting story. I needs me the reviews to live guys, to live!**

**~FreedomFighter50**


	4. Chapter 4

***I have returned and updated(late)! Thank you for reviewing: Lady Cooper, Supernatural-Girl17, Goddess of Talk, wizkid and anon! **

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

Chapter Four:

The group sat there in stunned silence, Jerry Russo simpy stood there with a confused expression before Alexandra burst out laughing.

"Of course not! We've just arrived from England yesterday, just here visiting some family members. So there's no way that you would've met my husband." She said perfectly calm, Alexander and Maria Theresa were confused; why was their mother panicking? Mason laughed and nodded his head toward the man beside him. The Italian-American laughed along with the Englishman.

"Oh! Sorry about that, it's just- he looked kind of familiar! Well, welcome to New York City, then!"

"Thank you...Jerry!" She pretended to read his name tag, the twins gave their thanks to him and the toddler merely waved at him before digging in. Theresa Russo came over to Jerry and whispered something into his ear; the brunette silently watched. Mason turned to face Alexandra.

"What-?"

"I panicked!" She whispered before taking a bite out of his sandwhich, she savoured the familiar taste of it; just like how her father made them six years ago. The children gave their hum of approval, when they meet their family, they were going to get them to come here and eat with them. The Greyback family left the establishment with their bides of goodbye to the individuals. The wife and husband decided to head to Central Park to think over their plan and have their children play. The brunettes watched their angels play hide-and-go-seek, she turned to Mason.

"What do we do? It's obvious that Dad suspects something."

"We should get them alone while the kids could...oh gosh the kids." Mason pointed at the twins unknowingly levitating soccerball, the wizard sneakily whipped out her wand and allowed the ball to find peace on the grass once again. Alexandra breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank God that she made it in time before anyone saw. The Greyback children beamed when they saw their mother's wand come out. It was so cool! Angelica glomped her older brother to which Alexander hugged his little sister back. Maria Theresa continued to twirl around before them then bow as the two clapped at her wonderful performance.

"If only they could see their grandkids now."

"We'll confront them when the Waverly Sub Shop closes."

* * *

Theresa and Jerry sat in the wizard lair, currently talking about the business that has been running well since Max had taken over. The heard the door open to see Harper stride in with a smile.

"How're you doing, Mr. and Mrs. Russo?"

"Oh Harper, call us mom and dad!"

"How many times have we told you, mija?" The red head laughed.

"Sorry, I've been calling you guys that for so long that it's hard to get it out of my system. What are you doing here?" The brunettes nodded to each other, Harper raised an eyebrow at this. Max Russo came in next rubbing the back of his head tiredly and yawning.

"What are you doing here, Max? Who's managing the front?"

"Oh, my clone is.", was the adult's answer before plopping down onto the couch. Theresa and Jerry face palmed, of course he would do such a thing.

"Anyways, remember that family that came over?", asked the Mexican-American. The married couple nodded, of course they did; they had some mysterious air to them. She continued.

"Well, the mother was really familiar and I could've sworn that the little boy looked so much like Mason."

"And the guy with the basball cap looked so familiar...Mason!" Jerry exclaimed. The other three tensed at the name, it was a name everyone despised. Mason Greyback had taken away Alex Russo six years ago and it broke apart the family; Justin rarely visited and the Russo brothers would constantly clash whenever they met. Theresa had cried everyday when she realized that Alex wasn't there to bother her or help her and Jerry had became depressed when he found out his daughters disappearance. Harper had held onto resentment toward her bestfriend until Max had helped her through and out of it.

"Why would Mason be here now? Did that mean...was that Alex?" The Mexican-American felt herself tearing up after she said this. There was still hope! But then she thought back to the children. Max calmly came over and embraced his mother.

"It's okay, don't cry, mom..."

"Mi hija, dios mío ... mi bebé aquí.(My daughter, oh my god... my baby's here.)", she said between sobs. Haper watched Jerry stomp back and forth; then she remembered seeing the kids with Alex and Mason. Her green eyes widened.

"So that's why..." She felt the pieces fall into place.

"Guys, maybe there was a reason they never came back until now!"

"What do you-you mean, mija?" The three Russo's turned there attention to the red headed woman. Harper turned seriously to them.

"They had been taking care of their children, didn't you see how old they were? Two twin six or seven year olds and a two year old. They must've been taking care of them while they were..."

"-in England." The father finished, he gave Harper a one armed hug. She returned it and heard Jerry whisper a 'thank you'. The ex-wizard mumbled some threats toward Mason under his breath while departing from the hug. He came over to his weeping wife and began to comfort her. Max walked over to his wife and crouched down then embracingher stomach.

"So...how's Max Jr.?" The Russo woman smiled down at her husband.

* * *

Justin Russo sulked as his students began to jeer at his daily screw up. He may be a powerful wizard but he did make his mistakes like any wizard, goblin, ghoul and human being. The raven haired proffessor stood up and whipped the potion mixture from his face.

"Hahaha, very funny. Just to you know; never ever mix dragon's tongue and a smake eye." His students quieted themselves as the wrote that in their notes with bright gel pens. The Russo sighed before turning back to his board to discuss another potion but the bell saved the children of twelve-fourteen from it. Most of the time, he would volunteer to help his employees as head master and give hand in teaching the students of WizTech. He adjusted his famed mustache onto his upper lip and walked with his head up high.

Just then a Hispanic wizard student bumped into him and both meet the tiled floor. Justin stumbled to his feet before holding out his hand to the mystery student. The student grabbed it and began to apologize in rapid Spanish. The Russo adult tried to translate but remembered that the only Spanish he knew were thank you and hello. He sighed, he should've listened to mom more.

"-lo siento, Professor!(I'm sorry, teacher!)" He shook his head.

"What's your name?"

"Name? Oh!¡Me llamo Corazon Hernandez!" Oh, good. She understood English. He took a better look at her and realized that she was an eighteen year old. She wore the standard WizTech clothing, except that she was wearing the wrong gendered uniform_. Another troublemaker I see_, he thought.

"It's alright, just down run in the halls or this might happen again." The now identified Corazon nodded before rushing to her next class, he made his way to his office when he felt his phone vibrate. It must be his mom.

_Hey Justin, it's me. I'm inviting you to my wedding that will be taking place two weeks from now. Please come. =)_

_~Juliet Van Heusen soon to be Feathermore_

He gaped at his phone. This soon! He and Juliet had been a thing during his days as a wizard in training and when he became the family wizard. She had then fallen in love with another; an angel by the name of Mark. He and Juliet had then became from awkward friends to best friends. The message had him worried; he had a conference with the Wizard Council that week. He scratched the side of his head then fumbled with his door. Cold air rushed out and he felt a scowl fid it's way on his features.

"Jenifer!"

"Sorry, Professor Russo! By the way, Mr. Crumbs is here to see you!" The raven haired man felt the expression turn into that of surprise. Mr. Crumbs visits always cheered him up; he passed by the fridge and pulled out the muffins. He hummed as he readjusted his mustache before entering his personal study. The elderly man sat there in his chair with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Crumbs!"

"Hello to you, Justin Russo. Come, have a seat; we have much to discuss!" He complied and merrily set himself and the muffins down. The former-professor snatched one and munched on the blueberry muffin. He gulped it down before grabbing another.

"This is about Alex."

"What!" This was surprising, it had been years since he'd ever brought up his younger sister. He sat up striaght and looked toward the elderly man.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What is she doing? Is she coming home?" Question after question were shot at Mr. Crumbs before he motioned for the youngster to stop.

"She is fine, healthy as a horse even! She's currently in New York City with her family."

"F-famlily?" What?

"Yes, congratulations Justin. You and Max are uncles to Angelica, Alexander, and Maria Theresa Greyback" Oh what now? Greyback?

"Mason!"

"Of course, she married Mason and he's been taking care of them for so long. Would you like to meet them?" Who was he kidding? Of course he wanted to see them but especially his sister! His annoying, troublemaking sister!

"Y-!"

"I know." The elderly man waved his wand and both were flashed out of the Wizard World.

***How was this? Yes, another cliffy! Don't question my awesomeness, yes I am awesome. Incredibly short chapter, I know but I promise the next one will be about three-thousand words at most so review if you want the next one up!**

**~FreedomFighter50 is out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah, Haitus is a pain in the bum. I'm so sorry for neglecting you guys! I'll make it up to you in someway as the story progresses now moving on, I have some news. As many of you know, I'm already in high school and in there marching band meaning, that I will be traveling and going to football games so I won't update as often as I could during my summer so don't get pissy if it happens. I also have a life outside of fanfiction, DA, and...whatever the heck else I do. _

_Oh yes, I am also starting another Wizards of Waverly Place fic and for any of you part-time Pokemon fans, I also have an outline for a Poke-story at ready to write so watch out for those. ;D_

_Edit: I had forgotten to type in thanks to the many who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far! Hehehehe...^^'_

_I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place._

* * *

Alexander hadn't liked the idea of actually returning to their dreaded hotel in New York City, it was cramped for this family of five. He settled with sitting beside his sleeping twin sister, who had been watching a re-run of Spongebob Squarepants, and watching his youngest sister nibble on her fist as she had seated herself in his lap. Mason was currently out searching for the elderly wizard by the name of Mr. Crumbs whilst Alexandra was cooking some dinner in their small kitchenette. The sweet smell of smashed potatoes and chicken wafted from the area over to them in what seemed like mere seconds, he felt his mouth water almost immediately.

"Hey, mum?", the young woman turned from her place and turned to him. She brushed back a couple loose strands of dark hair and clipped it back from her pale face.

"Yes, Alex?", the boy took a moment to gather his thoughts and swallowed. Here it comes, the question that had always been bugging him.

"Why did you leave? Didn't you love your mum, dad, and brothers?", there was a deafening silence. Alexander instatnly regretted asking the question in the first place, his mother held an expression he couldn't decifer. This caused the young Greyback male to gulp nervously and twiddle his fingers, the usual reaction he would give to individuals at his school that gave him the nickname of 'Mouse'. He shut his eyes to refrain from seeing an angry mother only to find himself in an embrace.

"It isn't that I didn't love them...it's really complicated. You see-", the ex-Russo stopped for a minute. She needed to explain this in a more simpler way for him to understand, she didn't want to lie to him. The older brunette breathed in some the breath she hadn't made aware to be holding, "-mommy and daddy loved each other, since we first met. But when I lost the game, they wanted mommy and daddy to stay away from each other because we could both get hurt. We didn't want to be away from each other so we ran away and we had you, your sister, and Angelica.", the younger brunette nodded for her to continue on.

"So to do that, I couldn't talk to my mom and dad, it was to keep us safe. I would never let anything seperate us, honey.", he leaned into her touch and she finished her explanation. He didn't know how to process this all, he understood what she said but to have kept his mum away from her mum and dad? He felt like a bad person, someone as low as dirt as the detectives in his favorite tv shows would say to the criminals.

"I know, mum. But do you promise?", she pulled back from the embrace and wiped the tears that had yet to shed. She smiled up and him from where she was currently crouching at eye level.

"I promise, Alex. I promise. Now, would you like to help me finish making dinner while Maria Theresa and Angelica sleep for a little while longer?", the seven year old grinned. He loved helping out his mum, especially with cooking! Well, except for the small instances where he had burned himself with the jumping cooking oil while creating enchiladas.

"Yay!", he carefully placed his now sleeping baby sister against the pillows and drapped his blanket atop of them. He didn't want them to get cold under the air conditioner, it wasn't pleasant to hear coughing and sneezing coming from their rooms. He dashed over to the table and pulled out the chair from it's spot and moved it over to the counter beside the stove like Alexandra would always order him to do. The wizard mother tossed over her son the apron and crossed her arms after seeing him complete the task (albeit with a messy knot).

"Did you wash your hands, mister?", the other chuckled nervously.

" Of cour-!"

"Now.", she commanded. The little brunette hung his head and nodded before jumping down from his perch and making his way over to the dreaded sink.

* * *

Justin Russo carefully stacked his remaining paperwork into a neat pile onto the desk- the same desk his younger brother, sister, and himself worked on during their days as wizards in training. He breathed in a sigh of relief before thinking back to his new troublesome exchange student, that Latina girl was surely going to meet him again in his office. He swore that she was alike to his rebellious sister in more ways than one- well that is besides the fact that she spoke Spanglish (from what he'd discovered was that she did know English, she just didn't bother to apply it to situations)- but the point was that he had to get her straightened out. Before the real trouble begins besides setting off a rampage of toads and frogs through Wiztech's hallways or the possessed marker flying around and doodling on the students asleep in class.

Oh, that Corazon Hernandez was to be the death of him.

"Justin? What are you doing here?", the Russo turned to address the person who'd called him. It was Jerry, standing outside the lair's entry way with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised in confusion. He stood up abruptly in surprise and at the same time knocking off his fake mustache to the dirty floor, he grimaced as he picked them up and saw that there was gum sticking to it. The senior Russo gave the same expression as his junior.

"Well, that's going to be a mess to clean up huh? Here, let me help.", the father said in slight disgust before grabbing the accessory and tossing it away into the trashcan. He turned to his son, who wore a horrified expression, and giving him a confused look.

"What?", the Wiztech professor continued to gape at him before making hand gestures and the usual little show. So that was what he would appear like when scolding his kids? Wow, he must've looked crazy to them.

"Uh-I-that-ugh-Dad! That made you look super cool! Now what are my students going to say witout my mustache?", the other shrugged in an uncaring manner.

"You look much better without it to me, probably to the other students you would appear...more intelligent.", Jerry wanted to revert the upcoming little child tantrum that the other would rarely pull on these occassions. Justin then thought about the idea before settling on the fact that he would look 'suave and smart' to the famale wizards.

"So, like I asked. What are you doing here? Don't you have work at school?", the graying brunette questioned once again. The young man then began to excitedly jump up and down as if he were the age of an eight-year-old awaiting for his turn on the merry-go-'round. This only threw the older man off, what could be so exciting for him to act like this? Hadn't he ended this faze after his first year as dean of Wiztech?

"I heard that Alex is back in town! We have to find her and..._Mason_, and did you hear she even had kids! I'm an uncle! I'm an uncle! But _Mason_...but I'm an uncle, dad!", he couldn't decide to either be angered by the mere fact that the werewolf had gotten his sister pregnant or be estactic over the fact that he had a newphew and niece with another newphew on the way! This was amazing, yet horrifying at the same time. How could that even be possible? He didn't even now, himself.

"Who told y-? Mr. Crumbs! Ugh, I was going to take a trip over to your office and tell you the news but looks like he beat me to it. Justin, we have to have a talk. A family meeting right now, in the subshop.", the elderly Russo said. The professor started toward his father in a rush with his document secure in his bag (having aleady collected it with a snap of the wrist).

"Why?", was his only inquiry as he was lead out the liar. His father merely smiled back at him before moving toward the tables where the rest of the family was situated. He gestured for the other to take his seat, but that seat was clearly beside Max Russo. The younger brunette Russo glared up at the other, dark orbs clashing that withheld there own anger toward the other before. The oldest gave an annoyed sigh and plopped down beside the other male, who decided to scoot away in disgust. Jerry and Theresa watched with sad eyes while Harper frowned in disapproval towards her husband, who had turned toward her to face away from his elder sibling.

"Alright, now to start this Russo family meeting! Now, all of us have heard that Alex is back but she isn't alone, she has a family of her own with...Mason.", she allowed this to process and got her confirmation from Justin when he growled. She continued, "I don't want any of you causing them trouble in anyway, shape or form, especially Mason.", she said this pointedly to the brothers and father.

"Why should we leave Mason alone? He took Alex aw-!", Justin's indignant shout was cut off by Harper.

"No, he didn't, Justin. You know that very well, Alex left on her own with Mason! I saw them with their kids and they are healthy and safe, should you guys really try anything on him because of that? Wouldn't you have Alex hating you for hurting her husband?", the Russo woman retorted. She was in no mood to hear her ex-crush's hateful grudge against Mason, he took care of them. When she saw the Greyback family, they were healthy, happy, and at peace. And she wanted none of the elder brother's anger lashing out at him for doing just that.

"I still stand with my opinion, thank you Harper.", came the other's response.

"But I won't do anything to Mason, honey. I already knew that Alex was okay, even with Mason.", her husband responded to her. Harper turned to Max in surprise before it being quickly deflated by another random response.

"...huh? What were we just talking about? A Jason?", the redhead could only facepalm at this. Typical Max Russo.

"Look, what we need to do is try looking for her. But that's going to be tuff considering that magic won't help and it might freak alot of people out if we try it in the public. And it would break the new rules I established in the Wizard World. Mayb-",he was yet again cut off by another voice.

"No, need to do that.", beside Jerry there sat the thousand year old wizards munching on his blueberry muffin. The elderly Russo jumped from his place and held a hand over his heart. He faced the other with a pale face.

"You really have to stop doing that, Mr. Crumbs!"

"But where would the fun be if I don't scare someone when flashing here.", the wizard chuckled as he took a sip of his afternoon tea.

* * *

_Have you guys noticed that my style has seemed to have changed? I've been writing more often so it had helped it develope a bit more. :)_

_I'll update as much as I can, remember that. I'm a busy teenager. So, what could Mason be doing?_

_-FreedomFighter50_


	6. Chapter 6

_Updating for the joy of fanservice, one chapter at a time! :D_

_Thanks to those of you who have followed or favorited this story and thank you YaleAce and Goddess of Talk for reviewing! I appreciate it, you guys make me feel so happy inside when I see that you bother to read my stories, I really love you guys._

_I am dreadfully sorry for not updating fast enough but I've been going through some personal problems. But don't worry, it's being dealt with now, sooo...onto the awesomeness that is: RUSSO OR NOT. *bows like a boss*_

_I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place._

* * *

He hadn't been here in years, it was trully terrifying for him. He actually regretted come back here in the first place but it was now or never. No turning back at this point and Mason knew it al to well. He approached the old door, it was already chipped from the years he'd left and the paint was faded. He opened the door to his old home here in New York City. Mr. Crumbs had informed him earlier that his parents had already died after his second year being missing with Alex after a fire at another gathering with the neighboring werewolves. The brunette man growled at the memory of his talk with the elderly wizard.

The thing had been planned, he just knew it.

No one, from what he knew, held a grudge against his father nor mother. Now all he had left were his aunt and his family, oh yes, including his in-laws he supposed. That is, if they didn't despise him as of now or years ago. Mason walked and winced a bit at the creeking of the wooden floorboards. He felt memories from back when he was just a child living in the small 'den', the tidy home with it's leather couches, the scent smelt of cinnamon and the feeling of safety. But all that was gone and replaced with years of dust, the musky unclean air, and the feeling of dread flowing thorughout the old home. He sighed.

His dark brown eyes scanned the shelves of werewolf and human recipe books, his old paintings that his mother had probably hanged up, and the kitchen ware that still layed cluttered on the table. Knowing his troublesome father had probably done that, how typical of him to ignore his spoouse's commands. Shall Old Mrs. Greyback bring down wrath upon Old Mr. Greyback! He chuckled darkly at the jab. He felt himself lighten a bit at the thought of his father being smacked around with another pan by his mum. Oh good times~

He glanced around and headed down the hall way, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

What was that mysterious scent coming from? He strolled down the corridor and straight to the source.

**His old room.**

Mason rushed inside and scanned the small area for any signs of danger, nothing other than his messy floor of doom. He tripped over his old canvas stand and huffed a bit in annoyance, maybe he should've tidied up the place if he'd known he was going to leave. Psh, like nine years ago at least. God knows how long he'd cleaned his room since he was a pup. He sniffed the air in curiousity and craned back his head in confusion. It was his mum's scent and was that an old wiff of his dad too? The brunette werewolf scurried over to his bed and was surprised to find that a note had been left.

_**Oliver and Dianna Greyback-Mum and Dad**_

_**Son, **_

_**If you are reading this, then you have returned to Waverly Place with your WIZARD girlfriend. Mason, we are not angry with you. Not for that fact taht you chose HE-**_

_Mason, this is your dad. Ignore your mother's hand writing and pay attention, pup. Wwe don't care you love or who you marry because we love you very much. We know that you've picked a good girl to e-errrr marry! We trust your decision. If you are readiing this, then you are back to Waverly. Please return Alex to her family, ever since you'd eloped, they've been swimming in greif. More so than you're mother and I. Please Mason, for our sake and yours, PLEASE._

_-Signed Oliver Greybac-**and Dianna Greyback.**_

He looked down at the note in silence, his face blank of all emotion whatsoever and his lips held in a tight frown. He crumpled the note and tossed it into the trashcan.

"You two knew very well that I still would've kept away if we couldn't be together. But I still loved you, mum and dad...", he rushed out of the room. Feelings of dread consuming him before he marched into the many rooms seemingly trying to find-

"Now, where is i-oh there it is!", he exclaimed.

The werewolf man scurried into his parent's vacant bedroom, there was also dust caking the unused bed and night stand. He scoured the room for that item, where in the world was it? Ah, there it is! He jumped at it, it had been laying down innocently atop the mattress. The Englishman flipped open the old document and read it aloud:

_To Mason, the next in line and new owner of the Greybacks den or more known now as mansion._

_This house will go to you and your family, as there had been renovations (knowing that you'll have a large family), this letter will help explain each of the rooms. They all have there own stories, too, you know. _

_Room 1- it is obviously yours and your wife's bedroom._

_Room 2- will be the playroom and could double as a bedroom._

_Room 3- is to be your children's room. Now pertaining to the fact that the room is so spacious and gigantic, well, it seemed apropriate for the fact that they will be pups. Werewolf children do tend to stick together- even go as far as to share a bed or follow each other! Oh so adorable, but just wait till they hit puberty! Oh, good luck son._

_Rooms 4 to 8- it will be the children's rooms. The reason that they are so many- well we tend to...overpopulate sometimes and when they're older they would probably be nagging you for their own room._

_Room 7- it will be stationed as your guest room._

_Room 8 to 10- the restrooms_

_Room 11- the dining room_

_Room 12- the dungoen_

_Room 13- the piano room_

_Room 14- can be whatever you would like it to be. It seemed that the room had been accidently built and the workers couldn't just tear it down! The poor things, so we put them out of their misery and sent them home with their well earned money. _

_You must promise to care for this new home as if your own. We had worked hard to earn this money and had established it two years again. We had decided to write this letter a bit early just in case. Can never be safe, can we?_

_P.S: Room 14 had been added on October 13th, 2010. Read above for more information._

_Signed,_

_The Greybacks_

He refolded it and stashed it away into his pocket. He hadn't seen the additions at all, how strange. He walked back into the musty rooms and, again, looked. THough to now aveil, the man shrugged. As long as he has the deed. Well, make it the half-arsed deed. He strode outside and made his way to the door, he felt shivers going down his spine and goosebumps along his forearms as he felt a draft pass through him. Strange. There weren't any open windows and the air conditioner was no where near on. Mason exited the old home and glanced back as he felt as if someone was barring holes into his back.

Okay, now he was just getting paranoid. He journeyed back to his hotel, he kept his head down as he made his way past the Russo Sub Shop. Harper had been sitting down with an older version of Justin, the pregnant red-head waved at him through the window. He waved back in response and flashed a smile at the man across from her. He merely stared back at him and turned back to the Russo woman. How rude of him, but he couldn't blame him.

Mason was covered in dust, it didn't help the fact that he was redressed in black jeans and v-neck. Hm, maybe he should've rethought of his wardrobe before leaving the hotel room. He shrugged it off and continued on his way. Well, let's see what his wife's cooked up.

* * *

"Sit down now!", giggling and the tv screen booming with the sounds of what could be described as disturbing. Maria Theresa must've turned it onto the thriller channel or some type of horror movie to scare her siblings. What was wrong with that girl? Maybe he shouldn't have told her those bedtime stories so early in life, then she would've liked watching My Little Ponies or something. Mason laughed in amusement as he entered the room. Alexandra was trying to get Alexander out of the closet and Angelica was seated on her high chair giggling and clapping at the display before her. Mason shook his head in amusement, he saw the brunette woman turn in surprise.

"You're home so early. I would've thought you'd come late, isn't the den far from Waverly?"

"No, I usually sprint my way here. Not that difficult, love.", he responded back. Alexander rushed into his father's arms, shaking like a leaf. He whispered soothing words into his son's ear, it helped lessen the boy's whimpering. He sighed a bit and stood up. The Greyback child looked up at him with teary eyes, his bottom lip quivering and shaking slighty. Maria quickly shut off the tv once another gruesome kill came on.

"That was sooo boring! Let's eat, Alex!", she exclaimed. Alexander took in deep breathes to calm himself down. He turned to his sister and put on a brave front.

"Of course, but please-stop watching that stuff! It's too scary!"

"Well, not for me! I'm a big girl, haha!", she replied. Angelica nodded her head in reply to her sister speaking and continued to nibble on his plastic sippy cup. Alexandra sighed in relief as the drama had finally toned down.

"Dinner's ready, go wash up those dirty hands and let's dig in!", she announced. She heard the Greyback twins groan in annoyance, Mason gave the two noogies as he passed by to the sink. Here came the excuses.

"But I already washed my hands, mum!"

"I wanna eat now!", she crossed her arms. A wave of 'all-knowing' aura radiated from her, she'd cut it short with the 'mother knows all' speech.

"I'll make one of you sleep on the couch. I know that you guys hate it when you're seperated. At least two or three times a night, dad has to move you to the right rooms.", the two gasped at the threat. She was well-known for carrying out some of them, but to have that! The couch felt like they were sitting on rocks, Maria rubbed her butt in rememrance. It still felt numb for some reason.

"Yes, mum/mama.", Alexandra grinned in response. Mason finished up quickly and set up the stoll for the two and watched as the twins washed their hands in defeat. The wizard chuckled to herself as she began serving plates of lentel soup and tortillas with glasses of orange soda. Ah, the life.

"So when are we gonna see grandpa, grandma, auntie, and our uncles?", the oldest twin asked. They had became desperate to pay a visit to their relatives, Mason gulped at the thought of being maimed by his in-law and brothers-in-law. Alexandra sighed and sipped her juice, she didn't exactly want to answer and motioned for her husband to explain. How dare she throw him to the wol-er kids.

"We plan to visit them tomorrow, um, we haven't exactly told them that we were here and it's almost your bed time. So it wouldn't work out, love.", he took in a spoonful of lentels.

"Oh okay, dad.", she quieted down at began to gooble up her food. The older wizard told the young girl to slow down and sit up straight, she had been slouching over her food and hair almost making contact with his food.

"Sorry, mama"

"It's alright, just don't tdo it again, okay honey?", she gave a shy nodd. Alexander patted her shoulder and spoon feed his youngest sister some from her own bowl. He frowned when the spoon missed it's mark, again.

* * *

Jerry Russo wasn't exactly happy with this developement, not at all. He glared at the Wizard Portal, it seemed to be ssending him into different worlds other than the land of his own kind. He had just escaped from the Dragon Alleys and had previously been in the Fairy Kingdom, honestly it was insane. He brushed away magic particles from her shirt and peered inside again after having Justin come in to fix the problem. It was pitch black yet again.

His eyes widened in horror, no. Not again, how could it have happened again!? It felt as if the disaster were repeating itself. He felt the distinct memories of the past flash before his mind's eyes and shook his head. No, he was just jumping into conclusions, he would have to meet with Justin again to fix this. It couldn't be that at all.

It's been years since an evil has risen and it couldn't rise in this time of new rule.

It would only take an insane individual with an equally twisted mind to do so.

* * *

_It may be short but at least I have updated. It seems that this story is kicking into gear, but there is still much to question. _

_-FreedomFighter50_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the many who have reviewed, favorited, and followed so far; it is appreciated. It's been awhile (pft) since I've touched this, marching band season has finally come to an end (sniff) but all is well._

_I do not own WOWP. Nor Selena Gomez's songs, really anything beside my toy fox._

* * *

Jerry raced through their household but came up empty as he could only hear his footsteps echoing through the house. He rubbed his arms, feeling the goosebumps that were raising from the cold. He had checked the air conditioner on his way to search the guest bedroom, but the temperature had read that it was warm inside. His paranioa began to jab at him, left and right as he headed back down to the closed sub station below. He double checked to make sure that no one was outside at this time of night, in hopes that maybe a fellow wizard he recognized was in the area and had the possible knowledge as to where his family went.

But there was none.

The old wizard hands were trembling as he came across further evidence of what he had seen in the liar, that same dark void that he had originally seen years ago. He picked up a discarded, broken item from the tiled floor and more fear spiked into his heart. Max's wand was snapped into pieces, it appeared to have been done by hand and there were speckles of blood adorning it. A huge contrast from the milky white that painted it, crimson droplets making there way down the splintery mess.

"MAX... HARPER...Theresa!", his calls went unheard. His raising panic left him gasping for air now. He was hypervenilating, not now.

Dear God, not now.

Not when this was happening. His heart couldn't bare with another repeat, the elderly wizard felt a hand clamp down onto his beefy shoulder and stiffened in fear. His breathing only exilerated in panic. Jerry was spun around to face his son, Justin, his expression was holding worry and fear for him.

"Dad! Calm down, everything is going to be alright! Dad!", Justin shook him out of his bizarre state. Jerry embraced him in a protective and frightened manner. He breathed in a shaky sigh of relief.

"Thank god, nothing happened to you. Where are the others?", he looked behind his son to find that a crowd of Wiztech students had followed in behind. They were all conversing without each other and others trying to calm down the panicing first years. Justin pulled back and shook his head.

"Some guy took them. I don't know where they went...I'm sorry, I could've stopped him and saved Mom, Max, and Harper...I'm so sorry, Dad.", he choked out. He was the Wiztech Professor, for God's sake! He was the most powerful and yet he couldn't defend and protect his loved ones from being kidnapped by a small wizard in cloak and all? What was wrong with him? He shook his head in misery, Jerry patted his son's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"How did you get here when the portal was shut down?"

"Magic, dad. Something we all live with and can't be shut off. Well...if I wanted to...", Jerry chuckled. It had lightened the mood a bit but not as much. The Wiztech Professor turned serious all of a sudden.

"Dad, we have to do something. That guy could still be there and the rest of our teaching staff had been captured by him, we can't just be sitting here like ducks waiting for the inevitable to happen! For all we know, he could be planning his next attack or torturing them!", he was in near hysterics listing off more possibilites in his head.

"Justin, you need to calm down and clear your head. You should be concentrating on keeping your students in check and safe. And some clothes, if we're going to be locked down here till we think it's safe, then we should start by acting as normal as possible.", his father advised. Unlike the last time this had happened, everything had been chaos and magic had almost been exploited to the world.

"Alright, but dad...", Jerry nodded.

"We can't really do this alone, we can't contact the other wizards- the more experienced. Should we...?"

"I don't think so...no, she has a family right now, she wouldn't do it."

"We can try."

* * *

Alexander was suited up in his best outfit: dark jeans, his black converse, and red sweater. He styled his hair out of it's mess and grinned back at his reflection. All set and ready to go, now he could walk the streets of Waverly Place like the cool big kids! He put on his favorite grey beanie and raced out of the hotel room to catch up with his mother, making sure to call back at his father and sisters that he had left to get groceries with her. He grabbed his mum's soft hand and looked up at her with dark eyes filled with admiration. Alexandra chuckled.

"Ready to go, sport?"

"'Course, mum! Can we get some chocolate ice cream too?", his mummy made a funny face. The female wizard grimaced at the distant memory of her 'date' with Riley back in the day, that had been the most embarrassing and disgusting day of her life. Her poor clothes and hair had to suffer from the onslaught of syrup that had accumulated, not to mention the amount of acne she had found the next day. She had secretly started exercising to lose all of the weight she had gained, most horrible day of her life. She unwound her face into that of pure joy and her son hummed a song of her's. The song went by the name of It's Magic.

"Sure, honey. But let's get groceries, right now, okay?"

"Okay, mummy.", he pouted. But nonetheless he kept the smile on his face and held onto her sleeve with his other hand to pull her along. Before they knew it, they were wondering the streets of Waverly Place, Alexandra felt herself shiver as a cold breeze blew by and pulled her jacket tighter to her body for warmth. Her son was currently talking adamently with one of the fruit vendors, who seemed to be a bit too young to be one. Alexander came back with a bag full of bananas, apples, grapes, oranges, and mangos. She watched as he hurried back with a confused expression gracing his features, she raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, sweetie?", Alexander shrugged.

"Nothing. Just got asked an odd question, mum.", he replied back.

"What were you asked?", she felt a bit on edge. She had no idea why, but she just went along with her motherly instincts. The Greyback boy whipped the hair out of his eyes and stared into his mother's dark brown orbs.

"...well, they asked...if I could join them, what does that mean mummy?"

* * *

_RING-RING-RING!_

"Who on Earth would be here at this time, huh, poppets?", Mason asked his little girls teasingly. Angelica threw a bit of fit as the choo-choo train with his favorite apple sauce was put to a pause and Maria Theresa giggled into her hands as she overheard her father as she colored another Disney Princess in her coloring book. He spoon feed his baby the last of her food and stood up from his seat. He headed over to the door with a sinking feeling settling in the pit of stomach.

"'ello?"

"So this is where you've been all this time...", this doesn't seem to good. Mason swallowed nervously, his hands beginning to get clamly with sweat. He pulled on the collar of his sweatshirt, trying to relieve himself of the now warmer room. Seems that things aren't going to go done as well as he had hoped if they'd meet again.

"Daddy?"

* * *

_Uh oh, trouble has risen and it seems that history has repeatedly itself though a bit differently. Finally we've reached a more serious situation and guess what that means...?_

_More action and more magic!_

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hell yes, more Russo or Not! Finally off my mini haitus and back on track. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. I am very grateful. ^^  
_

_I do not own WOWP.  
_

* * *

Mason chuckled nervously as he pushed the door open. Tempted to slam the door and buy time for him and the girls to bolt it. But he knew that wouldn't be happening so soon. The brunette Briton stepped aside for the Russo duo to come in. In stepped in Max and Harper, hand in hand, both looking calm. Or at least trying to from what Mason could see with what the young wizard's other hand clenched in a fist. He inwardly winced. He had a feeling that the brothers would try beating him up one day. Maybe they'll give him some mercy and do it somewhere in privet. Somewhere his children wouldn't hear his cries and their evil laughs. The Greyback shook his head, no need to be daydreaming of his doom. It was time to get back to the present.

"Hello...Mrs. and Mr. Russo...?"

"Hello to you to Mason, it's been a long time huh?", The other brunette's eyes narrowed. He kept his grin up for show seeing as how his nieces were in front of him. Harper flicked her husband's forehead seeing this, rolling her eyes seeing as he was acting foolish. Max rubbed his forehead, frowning down at her.

"...Where's the rest of the family?", the werewolf asked. He couldn't think of anything to say other than that. He made his way of to his little girls as they were packing up their toys back into their carry-on bag. Angelica giggling away as she tossed the crayons back in and happily 'assisting' her older sister. Maria Theresa shook her head in amusement and retrieving the air borne crayons back into their home. Mason smiled at the sweet scene, back facing the expecting couple.

"Well, they couldn't make it." The Englishman turned back and nodded.

"Heya, kiddos! My name's Uncle Max, and what are your names?", the Russo male asked. He gave an outstretched hand to the girls who merely glanced at him before turning back to their previous activity. His smile seemed a bit strained now. Mason gulped nervously as Harper continued to stare at him. Her gazing was cold for some reason and her usually bright emerald eyes were darkened with a kind of unpleasant emotion. He shivered a bit. This wasn't normal, it was too out of character for his old friends to be acting like this. The two Russo's that he had seen back at the Waverly Sub Station were completely different from these two people standing across from him.

"Why don't you two have a seat while I dish us up some tea. yes?", he suggested lightly. Both shrugged at each other.

"Sure why not, buddy."

"Fair enough with me, thanks Mason."

He turned his back to them and set to doing his task. He sniffed the air, allowing his usually dormant abilities to come forth. They didn't smell the same either. There was definitely something going on here. Animal instincts told him to attack these strange people posing as his beloved friends, but his fatherly instincts said not too. He decided to listen the father side of himself, as always. He didn't want to alarm the girls nor alert the enemies. Whoever they are.

"Alrighty then, what kind of tea would you like. I brought some over from the grocery store so we have plenty. Practically the tea rainbow lives in our cupboard at the moment.", he joked. The two imposters chuckled, catching onto it quickly before giving him their choice. The ever famous, Earl Grey and Green Tea combo. He nodded back at them and went to work. Mason glanced back into the 'living room/ bedroom' watching as the girls were finishing cleaning. He felt a bit proud that they finally cleaned up their mess, for once, but at the same time, he couldn't help feeling grateful. Maybe they could get out of here as fast as they can before anything happens. He could only hope.

'God, Alex...please be safe and take care of our boy. Now...', he turned back to his guests. Watching as both fiddled with their articles of clothing. He held up to cups with a grin and made his way over. Settling into his chair and propping up his elbows onto the table. Setting them down before the two. Harper and Max sent him an appreciative smile.

"I have a lot of questions for you two. We have all the time of in the world."

They frowned.

* * *

Alexandra stared down at him, moca colored eyes wide. Her son fiddled with his jacket's sleeves with his eyes cast down. He wasn't so sure about joining this mysterious thing or not. But the person, he couldn't tell whether it was a man or woman under the coat. He couldn't have asked, his father said that it was rude to do so. So he had kept quiet and only nodded to the person saying he was going to think about it.

Now seeing his mother's reaction, that of shock and worry, had him thinking otherwise.

"What did they look like, Alex?", she said. Alex(ander) looked up at her in confusion. He hadn't seen what they'd looked like as he remembered the conversation. There hadn't been much to describe about though.

"Well, they were kinda tall. I don't know what they look like but they were wearing these really cool looking cape thingy! Oh, and there was they other guy with them. This guy, he looked so tall! Taller than the other person and had really huge hands! That's all, really mum.", his seven-year-old mind ran off wild. He day dreamed about the two people, forgetting that at the moment they were strangers. Interrogating him with joining their club or something of the sort. He rubbed his hands together as he begin to think. Alexandra was a completely different story though. She was frowning, eyebrows creased in worry as possible scenarios came to mind.

"Did they touch?", she asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"I said, did they touch you? Do anything to you?", she pressed on. Alex shook his head, not that he could re-oh!

"One of them hugged me and that was it but yeah!", the Hispanic Italian mother's eyes darkened. No one dares touch her children, no one was going to get away with this. She was very tempted to whip out her wand and zap the mother fu- (no cursing, Al, she scolded her self. Not even in her mind.) - the dasterdly individuals who had touched her young boy. But she couldn't do that, no magic unless there was an emergency.

"Alex, what did I tell you about talking to strangers or letting them get a hold of you?", she asked gently. She stood at full height, looking a bit intimidating for the second grader. Said boy named Alex gulped nervously, he knew he was partly at fault. But they hadn't touched him funny. Though at the same time, he should have done what he mother had told me before.

"Run away and call for help. No getting buddy buddy with the strangers or you're in a world of hurt.", he recited. He grinned back at her brightly. The wizard couldn't help but return it, it was contagious.

"Good, now let's get going alright? We have to finish this up.", she said. He nodded and grabbed his forgotten bags. He and his mother walked together down Waverly Place. His eyes scanned the buildings as they passed but one stood out from the rest. And that was the cool Sub Station they had gone too. Alex wanted to go back. Go back and meet up with the funny looking man and odd pregnant lady. Them and the old couple who had been sitting in the back watching them. What caught his eye the most was the bit of red curtain pushed aside. You could peer inside the shop easily through there. He glanced up at his mother, she was singing a new tune. He recognized it easily, one of their lullabies. He glanced back at the building and made his decision.

"Hm...hmm...hmmm..."

"Here goes nothing.", he whispered. Alex stopped beside one of the benches outside of the same window and watched as his mother walk down the path. She was too off in her lullaby to notice. He was relieved by this. The Greyback boy hurried over to his station and peered in for a view. There were all kinds of people inside, milling around in strange clothing. And were those glasses from the Harry Potter movies he and his sisters watched not too long ago? Were they holding a convention? His sisters would love a toy from this, maybe one of the stuffed animals would work. He saw one of them, being held by a man with spiky hair and wearing an odd, fake mustache. He glanced at the entryway and back inside, there wasn't a bell to alert them of his presence. And being the rebellious and mischievous child he was, he entered.

It was much more larger than he remembered. The room seemed to have expanded and there were new additions to the Sub Station. Were those chandeliers? And was that a...disco ball? He couldn't tell but it looked clear and really cool. He sneaked into the back, making his way under a table after he was almost knocked over by a weird 'fan' trying to fly on a broom stick. He only succeeded in falling over, the girl nest to him tutting like his mother would to him. He vaguely wondered if his mother had noticed his absence. But right now, he was on a mission.

"Alright, Wiztech students! Calm down and I'll begin informing you of the good news and bed news. More so, the bad news."

"Justin!"

"Sorry, dad!", the spiky haired, mustached guys exclaimed back. He couldn't see who 'dad' from his view. So this was some Wiztech student thing they were doing. Probably a knock off of the Hogwarts students but all the same, America really was different from England. He watched as the guy pointed his stuffed toy at a 'Wiztech' students. His own eyes were trained on the object as the man put it back to his rightful place, on the counter where he was standing on. He decided now what the perfect time to get it. He crawled through the crowd of people, trying his best not to bump into anyone. His little head collided with a large, muscled calf. Obviously the 'jock' of the students.

"Hey, what the-?!"

"Sorry about that!", he whispered up at him. He planned to keep going but was thrown into mid air. Alex was then caught by the collar of his jacket face to face with an ugly mug. Piercing and a snaggle tooth to boot, he was in deep trouble now. Maybe going off alone wasn't the best idea.

"Why, how do you do?", his English-accented voice cracked. The 'jocks' gaze hardened.

"Hey, Mr. Russo! We gotta a runt snoppin' around here!", he called the weird man to attention. "Mr. Russo" or the previously dubbed 'Justin' looked over to them. His eyebrows raised in surprise and eyes gleaming with humor.

"Haa?", he asked. Confusion now being the only thing evident on his face. Alex could feel everyone staring at him, gazes of millions of pairs of eyes burning into his back.

"I said, we gotta a runt snoopin' around. Want me to take care of him?" His eyes widened with panic. The Greyback child thought of something to say, anything for the inevitable to happen.

"Oh no, please to beat me up! My mummy wouldn't like that, these clothes are brand new and I can't get them dirty! Mum will be really mad with me, please!", he plead. His eyes teary, he really shouldn't have wondered off away from his mother, it had been something really stupid to do. He did the only thing any other seven-year-old would've done in this situation. He cried.

"I want my mummy and dad!"

* * *

_Short but it's a chapter.  
_

_I wanted to jab a bit at the Wiztech get up and the fact that the Greyback family came from England- their children never being been in the United States before- was the perfect set up for Harry Potter references. The U.S. is strange, huh mini Alex?  
_

_Again, Alexandra doesn't consider herself 'Alex' anymore because it brings back the painful memories of her family and departing with them. I suppose from time to time she would allow Mason to call her by that nickname but that's only on good days. Very good days. But for this AU, I'll nickname her Al for short.  
_

_My OC, Alex(ander) is such a momma's boy. He loves his sister's very much and would do anything for them- even steal a plushie from a weird guy by the name of Justin, his uncle and Dean of WizTech.  
_

_Well I gotta go and complete other stories, that and be the Dr. House to my mom's Wilson. We're House M.D. fans, sue me. .w.  
_


End file.
